Fresh Start
by fantastichailey
Summary: Aiden is the new girl, but what she finds is that her so called fresh start isn't going as well as she had thought.


"_AIDEN!_" I heard coming from downstairs, I groaned loudly and threw the covers off my body and threw my feet off to the side touching the ground slightly. _"AIDEN, are you up?"_ I heard once again. _"YEAH!" _I screamed back to my mother who was slowly making her way up the stairs towards my bedroom. I ran over to my bedroom door and flung the door open. _"Mom, I'm up. No need to come check on me."_ I smiled softly and closed the door and leaned my body up against it. _"Here we go."_ I thought to myself. Once I finished in my shower, I threw my hair up in a towel and wrapped a towel tightly around my slim body. I looked in the mirror, admiring every feature of mine. My long brown hair, my baby blues, my tiny mole on the left side of my face, my small but plump pink lips, my freakish small ears and the way my nose crooked slightly at the bridge. When I was seven years old, my father and I used to throw the football around all of the time that is before my brother came into the picture. But either way, we used to throw it around and one time, my dad threw it too high for me to catch and it broke my nose. There was blood gushing everywhere, my screaming, his screaming, my mother's screaming, that's all I remember when I look at my crooked nose. Strangely enough, that's one of the best memories of my childhood. I smiled to myself in the mirror and spoke to myself in the mirror with confidence _"This will be the new start for you, Aiden. This will be good. No more pain or heartache, not here."_ I took my hair out of the towel and shook my wet hair all over the place. I smiled once more, and then left the bathroom to get ready for my new start.

I walked downstairs fully clothed and ready to go to school. I sat down at the kitchen table where my mother had her morning coffee in one hand and the New Yorker in another. _"What's for breakfast?"_ I asked, looking all around the kitchen to see if she had made anything. _"Oh, I made some eggs for you; I kept them in the pan to keep them warm." _My mom said without looking up from her paper once. _"You're doing it again, mom."_ I said, getting up from the table and walking over to the pan full of eggs. _"Doing what?" _she asked and I answered promptly, "_Where you don't look at me when you talk. I know why you won't, but c'mon I'm not him." _I said in anger. _"Forget it, I'm not hungry anymore."_ I walked away in anger and grabbed my backpack that was set on a table near the front door. _"BYE MOM." _I stood there for a second, not a word from her. I sighed loudly and opened the front door, slamming it behind me. I began walking towards Degrassi Community School. I had taken a tour of it a few days earlier, it looked like a pretty decent school and honestly I was ready for a new environment. It took me about twenty minutes to walk there. I stood on the sidewalk staring up at the school in front of me. I sighed quite loudly. A boy stood next to me, leaning towards me and whispered, _"It's not so bad once you walk in." _I looked over at him, he was smiling brightly. I smiled back and threw my hand out for him to shake while speaking, _"I'm Aiden."_ He shook my hand while responding to me, _"I'm Spinner. You new here?" _He asked. I shook my head up and down. I put my focus back towards the scary building in front of me. _"Are you?" _I asked. He shook his head side to side, while staring at me. _"I've been at this school since the sixth grade. C'mon I'll show you around." _He said, holding his hand out for me. I took his hand softly and walked up the stairs, once we reached the doors he swung them open, _"Ladies first."_ He said smiling at me. I walked through them, sighing. He showed me all around like he had said; now it was nearly 8:00 meaning classes would be starting in 10 minutes. _"Do you think you can show me where Chemistry with Mrs. Heck in room 200 is?"_ He smiled, _"Sure. I have time to kill." _It was right down the hall from where we had been standing and he even opened the door for me. I thought it was weird how nice he was, boys back home weren't this nice. Maybe Canadians are nicer than American's, I said in my head. _"Thank you for all of your help, Spinner." _I smiled. _"Of course, if you need anything else just come find me. We can even sit together at lunch unless you have big old plans to read."_ He said motioning towards the Mark Twain book in my hand, I laughed softly. _"I bring a book everywhere, just in case I get bored. But with you around, I don't think I'll need the book."_ I smiled. A girl walked up to Spinner and kissed his cheek, I turned away nervously. _"Honeybun, where have you been?"_ The girl asked him, looking over at me. She didn't look happy to see me. This had gone from awesome to awkward in 2.5 seconds. _"I was helping uh-." "Aiden."_ _"I was helping Aiden out, she's new here."_ The girl threw her hand out for me, _"I'm Paige. If you ever need anything-."_ _"Yeah I know. I should come to you guys. I have to get to class now. Goodbye." _I walked away and into the classroom, sitting in a seat near a window. He didn't even remember my name! It's not a hard one to remember. I sighed softlyand opened my chemistry book, flipping through the pages to kill time. A boy that was sitting next to me was glaring at me, I looked over at him and he still didn't look away, _"Um, Can I help you with something?"_ He still didn't speak. I didn't have time or the patience for this. _"What do you want? Quit staring, it's rude." _He finally spoke _"I'm sorry. You just remind me of someone." "Oh, who would that be?" _ I asked, intrigued. _"Just a girl that I met during summer camp. She lives in Colorado though. You really resemble her. It's weird. I'm Jimmy; it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for creeping you out, not a very good impression." _He said laughing slightly. _"Little Jimmy Brooks?" _I said in shock. _"Yeah, how'd you know? Wait, Aiden is that really you?" "Yeah it's the aid monster." _I laughed. It was a nickname Jimmy had given me a few years ago because he said that I looked like a monster. I got out of my seat so did Jimmy and we hugged tightly. _"What are you doing here?" _He asked while sitting back down in his seat. _"Remember all the drama with my parents?"_ He shook his head up and down, _"They finally ended it during the beginning of the summer. So my mother shipped us over here. I totally forgot that you said you went here. You never wrote me back after that summer. Why not?" _ _"I just got so busy with basketball, school and my girlfriend Ashley that I never had the time. I'm sorry. I think we should pay attention to though. She's really hard." _ I looked away and up at the teacher who was entering the room. I sat there for fifty whole minutes, listening to her drone on and on about chemicals while taking sneak peeks at Jimmy. He had definitely grown up since that summer a few years ago. He was so tall now. I remember him being shorter than me and now he's like 6'1. He had a little stubble on his chin, it was pretty cute to be honest. I used to have the biggest crush on him at camp, all the girls did. But for some reason, he chose to hang out with me.


End file.
